Skin cosmetics are well known in the art for enhancing the appearance of the user.
Certain skin conditions can detract from the final result of skin cosmetics. By way of example but not limitation, excess sebum (oil) production can result in undesirable “surface shine” which can detract from the final result of skin cosmetics. In addition, excess sebum (oil) production can lead to the deterioration of skin cosmetics, which can also detract from the final result of skin cosmetics. By way of further example but not limitation, excess pore size and/or skin inflammation can result in “unsmooth” skin, which can also detract from the final result of skin cosmetics.
Current approaches for reducing excess sebum (oil) production include the application of oil absorbers and/or light diffusion materials. These oil absorbers and/or light diffusion materials are typically incorporated into a semi-viscous matrix which is manually applied to the skin. In general, these current approaches of applying oil absorbers and/or light diffusion materials suffer from a lack of effectiveness, inconvenience, incompatability with skin cosmetics, etc.
The present invention provides a new and improved approach for reducing excess sebum (oil) production, and for smoothing the skin (by reducing excess pore size and reducing skin inflammation), so as to enhance the final result of skin cosmetics and thereby enhance the appearance of the user.